Envy
by Raz-Uchiha
Summary: Matt hasn't seen Mello for over a year after they broke up, what happens when Matt gets the news that Mello's getting married? One shot; complete.


I looked out the window of my red '98 Camaro, slowly taking puffs of my cigarette. The date was April 28, more importantly, Mello's wedding day. I haven't seen him for over a year, which made it even more intimidating to go into that chapel.

I looked in my rear view mirror, slightly slicking back my auburn hair, only for it to fall back in front of my eyes. I even rented a black tuxedo, shiny black dress shoes, and abandoned my goggles for the occasion.

I was invited by Near about two weeks ago, I didn't know if I'd go but I had to see him. His beautiful blonde hair, his crystal blue eyes, the enthralling scar that took over half his face, the one he hated but I adored.

I couldn't wait to see him again, my Mello. I stepped out of my car and shut the door behind me, whilst putting out my cigarette. I watched as a crowd of people entered the large room, and I slowly followed them in.

There were more people than I assumed and among the first people that had caught my eye was a short man, curling his hair with his fingers. Near, even on such an important event like this he wouldn't ditch his usual white attire for a traditional black tuxedo. I took my seat right next to the snowflake, in the front row.

I could see a small grin spread across his face, he cleared his throat and said,"I knew you'd come, Matt."

Near hasn't changed a bit, the same monotonous voice, the same peculiar manner he would sit in, his old addiction for curling his dough, white hair. I looked back at him and smiled, my signature crooked smile,"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Everyone in the room, except Near was wearing black. Mello probably planned it since black was his favorite color. I wonder if he even knew I was coming. I turned to Near and asked," Does he know I'm here?"

He didn't hesitate to answer,"Nope," came the monotonous voice.

Then another important question came to me.

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

Near quickly answered, a semi-smirk plastered across his almond shaped face,"his name is Teru Mikami, he's a lawyer." It was as if he said the lawyer part to rub it in my face, but something about the look on his face said otherwise.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of music. Everybody looked back to the entrance of the small, white chapel and their he was. Tall, blonde, and handsome.

Mello silently walked down the aisle, a bright, wide smile adorning his face. It was rare for him to smile like this, and I took in every single detail, I want to remember him like this forever. He was dressed in a fancy tuxedo and damn did he look good, if I had it my way I would have jumped his bones right then and there.

He was coming closer to where Near and I had been sitting. For a brief moment I think I caught his eyes look into mine, and in that moment his bright, wide smile fell.

Did I cause that?

While I was caught in my thought, Teru Mikami made his way down the hall. In the same grace and beauty as Mello, he had lust in his eyes, which were glued to Mello, my Mello.

Everything went by slowly, like a slow, painful death.

"Do you Teru Mikami take, Mihael Keehl to be your lawfully wedding husband?" I heard, causing me to exit my trance.

I couldn't see Mikami's face but I could tell he was smiling. Without hesitation Mikami replied,"of course I do!"

"And do you Mihael Keehl, take Teru Mikami to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

There was a long pause, at least twenty seconds long. I could have sworn Mello looked at me, but in a low and gruff voice he said,"I do."

He was smiling, I could tell it was fake though. Maybe I shouldn't have come I practically ruined one of the most memorable days of his life. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw a nodding Near. A look of 'Do what you think is right' on his face.

"If anyone objects this marriage, let them speak now." said the priest standing beside Mikami and Mello.

There was a long silence and Near's reassuring hand slipped of my shoulder. This time Mello was glaring at me, which made me want to stand up and take him back, but why would he?

I stared back at the stunning blonde, until the priest had finally said," I now pronounce you man and man, you may kiss the groom."

Just like that they kissed and I felt a pang in my heart, like a piece of it had been tore away from me forcefully. I envied the tall, dark haired man walking off with what used to be mine. I watched as the entire audience stood up and clapped the newly wed and it took a lot for me to get up and do the same.

One thought ran through my head as he left...

At least your happy, Mihael.


End file.
